


"Just admit you're wrong."

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, New Relationship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean knows the Midwest like the back of his hand. There's no way he's lost. Not even with Cas distracting him from the passengers seat.





	"Just admit you're wrong."

Dean’s distracted from the moment they pull out of the bunker’s garage. Is it his fault that Cas’ hand, so casually placed on Dean’s knee, caused his brain to go fuzzy from the second he laid it there? Of course not. It was Cas’ fault. Cas and his gorgeous blue eyes, and perfectly carved jawline.

They’ve been on the road for a few hours now, and Dean still hasn’t gotten used to the weight of Cas’ hand. This thing between them is new. New enough, at least, that the smallest touch sends a shock straight through him. So now he’s been on high alert since they got in the car, and If he didn’t know any better, he’d say some of Cas’ residual grace was passing through him. And if he’s being honest, it’s kind of intoxicating.

When they pull over to refuel the impala, Dean misses Cas’ hand as soon as it’s gone. The current dissipates into nothing as he steps inside to use the bathroom and grab something to drink. Cas is standing at the counter with a bottle of juice and packages of gummi bears when Dean joins him, adding his soda and some beef jerky to the pile.

“I didn’t think you ate candy.”

“You’ve been a bad influence.” Cas smiles at him as he hands some cash to the woman behind the counter. “I don’t particularly like the texture of gummy candies, but I enjoy the flavor. These are bears, Dean. They also had worms, but I find the idea of eating worms less pleasant than the tiny bears.”

Dean can’t help but smile back at Cas as he rambles about the difference between the two, and that they ingredients were almost entirely the same, so why would they bother making two at all? Cas continues to ramble as they pull away from the store and head back out on to the highway. It’s almost enough to distract Dean from the weight of Cas’ hand on his leg again. Almost enough to miss how Cas’ thumb strokes a pattern on his thigh. Back and forth.

When Cas removes his hand to fiddle with his cell phone, Dean is silently relieved for the peace it offers, and shifts his legs. He’s definitely getting too old to sit in the car for hours on end with little movement. At least when he’s driving with Sam, he’s pulling over every two hours for a quick break because the health freak drinks so much water his bladder can’t hold it any longer than that.

“Dean, where exactly are we going?” Cas asks, looking across the seat to Dean.

“I told you this morning, Donna asked for help on a case. We’re meeting her in Watertown tomorrow.”

Cas looks down back at his phone and frowns. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?

“Of course we’re going the right way. I know Midwest highways like the back of my hand.” Dean scoffs at the very suggestion he might be lost. Like hell. He’s practically been driving these roads since he could see over the steering wheel.

“Siri said we should have taken the exit three miles back.”

“Siri? Who the fuck is Siri?”

Cas shakes his head, and Dean can tell he’s rolling his eyes.

“She’s the woman in my phone. She’s very helpful at times. Other time’s she’s entirely inaccurate or unhelpful.”

“You can tell the robot that I know where I’m going.”

“Did you know there’s a bridge out in ten miles?”

Without turning to look at Cas, Dean can already see the knowing look and smug grin on his face. He adjusts his grip on the steering wheel and shifts in his seat, unwilling to acknowledge he might be wrong. The road doesn’t seem familiar, and he’s been on edge with Cas’ stupid hand on his leg. It’s possible he missed a turn.

“Well, it’s not my fault.”

“**_Just admit you’re wrong._** I won’t think any less of you for it.”

Dean looks over, only to see Cas grinning widely back at him. The little shit thinks this is funny.

“If you’d just keep your hands to yourself I’d be able to concentrate on the damn road.” Dean grumbles. He sounds like a petulant child, but he hopes Cas takes it for the light-hearted banter it’s supposed to be.

“I’m sorry for distracting you, Dean. I’ll keep my hands to myself for the remainder of the drive.” Cas says, voice laced heavy with sarcasm and annoyance.

Dean pulls over to the side of the road, taking out his own phone since Cas buried his back in his pocket at Dean’s denial. He pulls up the map application and curses under his breath after a moment. Shifting the car into gear, he checks quickly for any incoming traffic, then whips the impala around, and pulls away.

After they’ve circled back, and taken the correct exit, Cas reaches his hand back over to Dean’s side of the car and places it back on his leg. Cas is smiling when Dean chances a glance over at him, and he can’t help but chuckle at the man’s persistence.

Cas’ smile widens further when Dean’s hand drops from the steering wheel to lace their fingers together. Dean pulls their joined hands up to his lips and places a kiss on the back of Cas’ hand before settling them back in his lap.


End file.
